


Tournament of Cats

by Mandibles



Series: In which I try to cope with the Colton Thing [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And Cats Don't Dance, Because of weird things like this, Bestiality is mentioned, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Okay I admit I follow imagineyuorotp, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandibles/pseuds/Mandibles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP naming things they’re better at doing than cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tournament of Cats

“I can run faster than a cat.”

“Like a cheetah?”

“We’re counting lions and tigers, too?”

“Of course we are! They _are_ cats, you know, Jackson.”

“I know that! I was just thinking, you know, domesticated—”

“Nope. All cats. Or else it’s dumb. My turn: I—”

“It’s dumb anyway.”

“ _My_ turn. Mine. Anyway, I can sing better than a cat.”

“Cats don’t sing.”

“That’s what they said in _Cats Don’t Dance_ , and it was a frickin’ musical. Plus, I say that’s an insta-win.”

“You’re a fucking idiot, Stilinski. Choose something realistic.”

“Realistic? Fine. How’s about . . . I can fuck you better than a cat can.”

“Wha—Are you shitting me?”

“It’s true, though! See, you can’t even deny it!”

“Uh, yeah I can!”

“Say it, then.”

“A cat—a fucking domesticated _Siamese_ —could fuck me better than you ever could.”

“I—Ow, that kind of stung, actually. But, I challenge that! A tournament, I say!”

“A tournament.”

“Yes!”

“Of cats fucking me.”

“Yes!”

“ . . . God, you’re so fucking dumb. Why do I even deal with you?”

“Heh, I love you, too, Jackson. Love you, too.”

 


End file.
